Heretofore, some reports have described bacteria having the ability to produce hydrocarbons, including Vibrio furmissii M1 (FERM P-18382), which produces C14-22 n-alkane by using carbon sources as substrates (M. -O. Park, M. Tanabe, K. Hirata, K. Miyamoto, Isolation and characterization of a bacterium that produces hydrocarbons extracellularly which are equivalent to light oil, Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol 56 (2001), 448-452; and JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-000229A (2003)), and Pseudomonas anaerooleophila HD-1 (FERM P-14035), which fixes carbon dioxide and produces n-tetradecane, n-hexadecane, and so on (JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 7-194386A (1995)). However, these bacterial strains require organic matter for their hydrocarbon production and have their ability to proliferate or to produce hydrocarbons at unsatisfiable levels. Alternatively, Klebsiella anaerooleophila TK-122 (FERM P-16920) is also known, which degrades alkanes or fixes carbon dioxide and produces alkanes, under anaerobic conditions (JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-125849A (2000)). This bacterial strain performs degradation and production simultaneously, and its ability to produce hydrocarbons is therefore low in terms of net yields. Moreover, the bacterial strain has been observed to produce hydrocarbons only under oxygen-free conditions. For this reason, its hydrocarbon production under normal aerial conditions requires special culturing and producing apparatuses for keeping oxygen from getting in.
On the other hand, microalgae can perform photosynthesis in the presence of CO2 (inorganic carbon), light energy, and water and produce hydrocarbon-containing organic  matter from the CO2. A Botryococcus braunii strain is known to intracellularly and extracellularly accumulate linear hydrocarbons as an oil droplet (Metzger and Largeau, Botryococcus braunii: a rich source for hydrocarbons and related ether lipids, Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol 66 (2005)). The feature of Botryococcus is that it accumulates hydrocarbons corresponding to heavy oil (30 or more carbon atoms) or longer-chain hydrocarbons. However, no case is known, in which microalgae other than this Botryococcus remarkably accumulate linear hydrocarbons.